


Just in Time for Tea

by Wizardessheartwrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Magic, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardessheartwrites/pseuds/Wizardessheartwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Klaus saves Liz by purchasing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The little Prisoner

_-‘All I see is darkness, all I hear is darkness, all I know is darkness. I am just waiting for DEATH to take me.’_

****

** The little Prisoner **

 

_-edited._

They dumped the cold water over her head. Liz felt the dirt and mud drip down her neck and slide down her back. The brown water pooled under her feet.

“Make sure she is clean.” One of the men shouted in the distance. “We are selling her tonight." 

"About time.” Another replied, “We had this _princess_ since she was a little brat! What took so long to sell her?”

 "It’s a policy. “ The first man replied in a bluffing tone, "We had to make sure no one will miss her.” He paused and shrugged, “At least that what they said.” 

Liz glanced down at the water. She lightly tapped her feet into it making small ripples. It was almost ten years since they brought her to this place and they only now decide she had finally lost their interest and wanted their hands clean of her. Yet she still felt empty.

Liz sneezed. 

One of the women bathing her gripped at her chin annoyed. “I didn’t hear that you hear. You ain’t getting sick tonight.”

Liz sneezed again.

 She slapped Liz across her cheek and looked at her as if she had committed some great sin. She then walked away to address the men, “How to dress her?" 

"Just put her in a clean dress. Make sure it has no stains.” The first man said. He then got up and rubbed his fatting stomach and looked at Liz with a lustful gaze, “It’s too bad I never got to play nice with you princess. I am sure it would have been fun.”

Liz said nothing. She just let the other woman dry off her skin. The first woman returned with an old white dress in her hands, “Take the chains off.” She ordered, “And hold up her head straight.”

She then squeezed Liz into the dress pulling the material down her petite frame and then it fall freely down her knees. She then stepped back and looked at her. “Not appealing at all. She has nothing. It’s a good thing we ain’t selling her for her body.”

They all laughed mockingly but Liz still said nothing. She couldn’t say anything. The chains were put back on and her body felt heavy again. The woman tugged at the chain on the floor and pulled Liz to walk with her, “Now back to your room.”

Everything was the same after that, the same cold walls and mournful cries asking for their freedom. Trapped with nowhere to go.  She stumbled around in the cage before settling in a corner. She pulled her legs close and closed her eyes. Something tickled at her feet. It was a mouse. Liz coaxed it closer to her as she tried to offer the animal some warmth. Her room was always cold but there was that rare moment when the light would stream through the cracks in the walls.

“Isn’t it warm Mister Mouse?” Liz asked. She reached out her hand and let the creature crawl into her palm. “I hope you won’t be lonely without me Mister Mouse.”

Liz then curled up into the corner and fell asleep.

The next day, they dragged her out of the room. They wrapped their hands around her wild hair and tug her forward. Her head was pulled close to someone and she could feel their breath in her ears.

“Make sure you put out a good show. You need to be sold for a good price.” Liz just looked at him, a cold hard stare. Her guard scuffed at her and pulled her along again.

“Stupid bitch.” He muttered.

She was thrown into another dark space shoved into a corner with others like her. People stolen away in the night without a word and with no one to miss them.

One by one they were dragged up and put on display. Liz glanced up when a large shadow hovered over her.

“Get up.” He demanded. She stood up making the chains rattle. He glance her over and then pulled her forward, “Remember put on a good show.” He spat, “We need to make all the profits we can tonight.” He roughly pushes her on stage where there was an unsettling silence.

“And the best of all have arrived.” A voice said echoing around the room, “The girl who talks to animals.”

There was a snicker among the audience. Their faces were all different colors and shapes. They looked nothing like her. They all looked like monsters.

“A demonstration if you will.” The announcer commanded. The door flew open and a large beast entered. It was a griffin that was sold earlier with its mouth muzzled and wings tied down. The gag was removed and the beast let out a loud screeching cry.

The audience covered their ears. The host looked troubled for a moment and then glared at Liz.

“Now do your demonstration girl.” The announcer snapped. “And do it correctly.”

Liz looked at the audience and then walked towards the griffin ad touched its beak. The monsters’ eyes followed her. They probably though Liz was insane but she had nothing to fear. If the griffon did break free it probably won’t eat her first. There were more first class meals sitting the audience.

“Speak.” She murmured. There was a shift in the air and the audience suddenly felt very tense in their seats.

“Ignorant humans! Hear me now! I will devour you all for your foolishness against my species.” A loud voice echoed. It was the griffin. He said a few more words while trying to break free from his shackles. There were gasps all around the audience.

“Did she really do that?”

“What is it a trick?”

 “It must be a trick! She can’t do something like that without an incantation.”

The announcer chuckled, “I know you are in awe and shock.” He said, “But I promise you it's real. That’s her specialty.”

“I want to test her myself.” A male voice called from the audience, “Can she make my owl speak?”

The spotlight moved around the audience looking for the man. He held on his arm with a large purple owl perched conformably on his wrist. He stood up. Liz felt her stomach drop. The man looked like Death.

“Make him speak and I will pay one million runes for you….cash.” he continued.

Everyone was speechless. The announcer cleared his throat and let out a weak laugh, “Please come to stage guest.”

The man nodded and approached the stage. He stopped right by the stairs and noticed Liz wasn’t looking at him. Her skin had gone completely pale.

“Oh.” He said sounding very pleased, “Are you afraid of me?”

Liz glanced at Death and felt her body trembled. He was scary. She watched him whisper something to his pet and the owl replied back, “I will master.”

The owl looked at her and spoke, “Girl this is my master. He has always been my master. Do as he says and make me talk!”

Liz stared at him. The owl looked offended and ruffled his feathers, “Girl! Don’t stare at me! I am not here to amuse you!”

Liz replied with a blank stare again and then said, “Speak!”

The same shift in the air happened again. A new voice echoed through the room again, “My master demands it! Now make me speak little girl!”

The owl paused in his rant and turned his head fully around, “I can hear myself?” he asked aloud, “Master can you hear me?”

Death nodded, “I can hear you.”

The owl flapped his wings and landed on Liz’s head, “Well it turns out you are the real thing.”

The audience stood up and started to wave their signs around demanding they be allowed to bid on Liz. The announcer tried to settle down the audience saying that the girl was already purchased. He couldn’t do anything about it.

“The money is already on its way.” Death said. He motioned his hand towards the door where men dressed in dark suits were filing in with briefcases filled with the money. “All in cash as promise.”

The mike dropped and the announcer showed himself. He looked completely ecstatic as he rushed off the stage. Death stopped him and grabbed his arm, “The key if you will.”

The man dropped the key in his hands and Death grabbed Liz’s arms and pulled her out of her doors. He was moving quickly. Liz had trouble keeping up with him. Her feet stumbled around and she grabbed hold of his coat.

“Can’t you walk on your own?” Death asked.

Liz shook her head, “Too fast.”

Death sighed. He pulled her close and whispered, “We don’t have time. They will discover soon that they have been tricked. So move.”

He pulled her arm and guided Liz towards the doors and pushed it open. The light blinded up for a moment and her throat went dry.

“Welcome to your freedom Lizabeth Hart. My name is Klaus Goldstein and we require your assistance.”


	2. Broken little Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Klaus learns more about Liz.

_-“Broken toys are easily forgotten especially when there’s a new one to play with.”_

****

** Broken little Doll **

“Miss Hart you need to eat your food.”

Liz looked up at the young woman in front of her. She looked very impatient to be dealing with Liz. An elderly woman stood next to her with a kinder expression. She walked over to Liz and asked.

“Isn’t the food yummy? The Lady of the home made it just for you.” the elder woman paused, “You don’t want to disappoint her by at least not trying it.”

Liz picked up the fork and tried a piece of the fried egg. She barely managed to swallow it. The younger woman threw up her hands annoyed.

“That’s it I am going to get the young master!” she snapped, “She doesn’t want to eat!”

She flew out of the room before the elder woman could have stopped her. Liz was still trying to force the food down. The woman handed her a cup of water and gently pat her on her back.

“Ah it would seem her cooking still hasn’t gotten any better.” The elder woman said chuckling, “I am sorry. Did it really taste that bad?”

Liz coughed, “Mama said don’t waste food….”

“Mmm. That’s good advice.” The woman replied, “Your mother must have been a remarkable woman.”

Across the hall, the younger woman was adjusting her uniform in front of Klaus’s office. She at least needed to make a good impression on the middle son while using all her assets. She knocked on the door and called.

“Young master we have a problem!”

 

Inside the office, Klaus tried to ignore the noise and focus on the paper work in front of him. The woman kept knocking and he grew irritated. He stood up and threw open the door. She stumbled in surprised and slightly frightened.

 

“What is it now?” Klaus asked annoyed, “I thought everything was under control.”

 

“Well she is not eating.” The woman said batting her eyes.

 

“Again? I thought she clearly understood last time.” Klaus muttered annoyed, “Fine. I will deal with her now.”

 

Klaus stepped out of his room and start down the halls. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the woman following behind him. It had been three weeks since he returned from the underground auction and Liz had been nothing but trouble since she arrived at his family’s summer mansion. She first ate too little and refused to sleep on the bed. She then spent all day staring out the window instead of trying to answer his questions to tie up the loose ends in his report for the Ministry. 

 

He had managed to get Liz to sit still long enough for a doctor to examine her. She seemed to trust him and was strangely too comfortable around him. As he had already suspected she was suffering from malnutrition and was only being fed just enough to keep her alive. She was also heavily underweight and looked like a small little child rather than the eighteen year old women she was supposed to be. The doctor also mentioned that Liz had some burns on her neck, wrists and ankles. He suggested she might have been tortured or at least physically harmed during her imprisonment.

 

Klaus still hadn’t been informed why he was sent to collect Liz or why she was there in the first place. A few days before he arrived home from his school break, the ministry had called him and told him they had a mission for him to collect someone. They then personally sent a car for him and drove him off to the audition where he was assigned to purchase Liz by any means necessary. 

 

‘I would like to know what is so important about a little girl like her….’ Klaus thought.

 

He stopped in front of Liz’s room and heard the elderly woman begging Liz not to force herself to eat. He opened the door and saw Liz was on the floor with a plate in front of her looking very pale.

 

“Please Miss Hart if it tastes bad you can tell us.” The elderly woman said, “I am sure young master Klaus will understand why.”

 

“I would really like to know why.” Klaus said crossing his arm walking towards the women. Liz looked away from him.

 

 Klaus walked over to the small table near the window and looked down at Liz. “Why aren’t you eating?” Klaus demanded.

 

Liz shook her head but still picked up the spoon and scooped in some egg. Klaus watch her face turn even paler and the sighed. He really couldn’t understand her. He placed his hand over the spoon and stopped her.

 

“You can stop forcing yourself.” Klaus continued, “I will eat it.” He picked up the spoon and brought it to his mouth, “And find out why you are giving me so much trouble.”

 

Klaus opened his mouth. Liz stood up suddenly while the elder woman gapped at him. Klaus closed his mouth and felt his stomach drop. Liz handed him a napkin looking very worried.

 

“I am sorry Young Master Klaus. I tried to stop her before she went to get you.” The elderly woman explained, “It’s not that Miss Hart won’t eat the food. She can’t eat it.”

 

Klaus coughed and crumbled the napkin. “I can taste that. Please warn me next time Miss Mary.” He paused to take the glass of water the maid was handing to him, “Is my mother home?”

 

“Yes I see her cooking still hasn’t gotten any better.” Mary replied.

 

“Yes it has a unique flavor.” Klaus coughed, “You never trust any food my mother gives you.” He coughed again, “Go. Get rid of that and bring something edible.”

 

Klaus leaned back into the chair and rubbed his temples. This wasn’t how he planned to spend his morning. Liz was still kneeling down on the floor beside him. She was looking at him curiously with her large pink eyes as if she was waiting for something. Klaus reached out and squeezed her cheeks.

 

“What’s with this puppy dog expression? Didn’t I tell you last time if you have a problem to speak up?” Klaus asked pulling her cheeks.

“Brat.” The younger maid muttered from the back of the room. Klaus glance back at her.

“Maid?” he called.

The maid leapt up looking very flushed, “Yes Master Klaus?”

“Your name?” Klaus asked.

“Oh it’s Ivy.” She replied.

 “Thank you. I will be informing my father to issue a warning notice for your behavior today.” Klaus remarked.

Ivy paled. “I don’t understand. I was doing my job!”

“Doing your job?” Klaus asked mockingly, “By bothering me at every given moment. By making false reports before getting the true details about the situations. Please remember Miss Ivy you work for my family and we don’t appreciate our time being wasted.”

Ivy bowed, “I am very sorry.”

“Apologize to her as well.” Klaus said motioning to Liz.

“I am sorry.” Ivy said bitterly.

Liz titled her head and nodded, “It’s okay.”

“You’re dismissed.” Klaus replied turning back his attention back to Liz, “So what should I do with you Miss Hart?”

“But it didn’t taste bad.” Liz said.

“What is this? I think someone is lying.” Klaus said.

 

He stood up and picked up Liz and placed her on the table. She was still very little and badly underweight although he was making sure she was eating. 

 

“Let me make this very clear Miss Hart.” Klaus started, “I did not purchase you to make you a servant. I brought you to free you and because I need your help.”

“I….I still don’t understand.” Liz murmured.

“You don’t have to.” Klaus said, “But when the time comes I want you to corporate with no problems.”

Liz nodded slowly. She still avoided eye contact with him. Suddenly, the doors flew open and a tall woman with her blonde hair walked into the room.

“There you are!” she exclaimed, “So this is where you have been hiding her Klaus!”

Klaus shifted Liz to hide her behind his back. He felt her fingers curled up on his shoulders, “Hiding who mother?” he asked.

“Don’t you get cheeky with me young man.” His mother continued, “You can’t hide her from me. So shoo!” She motioned her hands demanding that her son moved.

As Klaus moved out of the way, Liz looked carefully at the tall woman in front of her. She was beautiful. She reached out and examined Liz’s hands. Her skin was much smoother than Liz and her nails were long and neat painted in a pale pink color.

“She is tiny!” she exclaimed, “Klaus are you feeding her?”

“I am.” Klaus said crossing his arms, “She would have already eaten breakfast if someone didn’t prepare it.”

“I was feeling adventurous.” His mother huffed smoothing out her hair, “And I tried something,”

“I wish you wouldn’t try at all.” Klaus replied.

“Ignore him.” His mother continued, “I am Erica. What’s your name?”

Liz glanced at Klaus as if she was asking permission. He looked a bit annoyed that she was still falling into her old habits. “You can tell her.”

Liz looked at Erica and gave her a shy smile, “Liz Hart.”

“What a pretty name.” Erica said, “Come on. Stand up. Let me take a good look at you.”

Again Liz looked at Klaus as if asking permission. “Stop that. If you don’t want to you don’t have to.”

Liz paled but she stood up, “Okay.”

Erica hugged Liz and glared at her son, “Don’t bully her. She is still a child.”

“She has a mindset of a child but she isn’t one.” Klaus corrected.

“I can’t wait to dress you up. Pink looks like your color. They will match your eyes.” Erica continued ignoring her son’s remarks.

“Don’t get too attached.” Klaus warned, “We don’t know how long she will be staying with us.”

Erica ran her fingers through the ends of Liz’s hair. “She may be here for a while.” She paused and looked at Klaus, “Did you inform your father about your mission?”

“I assumed he knew and I only told you because I felt she may need female companionship.” Klaus explained.

Erica bounced the ends of Liz’s hair on her fingers, “Your father didn’t know anything about her.” she said quietly, “The Ministry told him nothing and didn’t ask for his approval.”

Klaus frowned. That was strange. Although Klaus was already considered a grown adult, his father was still his superior at the Ministry and all of his assignments must be passed by him before Klaus received it.

“Is father home?” Klaus asked.

As if on cue, Edward Goldstein appeared at the doorway of the room with his arms crossed over each other. He looked annoyed. Klaus turned and greeted Edward and noticed that his mother was hiding Liz.

“Stop that Erica.” Edward spat out, “I already know about our guest, there is no point hiding her from me.”

“I’m not hiding her,” Erica replied coldly, “I am examining her darling. Ten years of imprisonment can do a lot of damage to someone.”

“The doctor said she will heal.” Klaus remarked.

“Physically, yes.” his mother agreed, “Mentally, is another thing. I can see the horrible stories reflected in her eyes. She has seen too many things that she shouldn’t.”

“Klaus, come to my office.” Edward said ignoring his wife, “Now.”

He then left moving quickly down the halls to his private office. Klaus looked at his father suspiciously as he walked away. Liz made a small noise behind his mother. Klaus turned to see what the problem was but Erica was using her whole body to hide Liz from him.

“Go and talk to your father.” She said, “I will keep her company.” Erica kept her back to him and shooed her son off with the flick of her fingers.  

“Fine. Don’t do anything to scare her while I am gone.” Klaus said walking towards the door

 Liz looked in Klaus’s direction. Her hand and reached out to call him, she looked terrified. Erica reached out and gently pushed back down Liz’s hand.

“He will be back darling, you’re safe here.”

 

 

Klaus walked out of the room and towards the office. He pushed it open and saw his father sitting down on by this desk. Edward Goldstein sat with his legs crossed and was flexing his fingers on his right hand with a pained expression on his face. He had injured his right hands almost ten years ago on a mission for the Ministry. Although the scars were gone Klaus suspected that the wound still bothered his father. Edward looked up when he heard his son’s footsteps and motioned him to sit down.

 

“Welcome home father.” Klaus greeted.

“Good job on collecting Miss Hart.” Edward said.

“I still want to know why I did it.” Klaus said sitting down, “She has a lot of questions.”

“You have lots of questions.” Edward corrected.

Klaus smirked, “Well at least I know who has all the answers.”

Edward frown, “I am afraid I don’t.”

“What?” Klaus asked.

“I only know what the Ministry wants me to know.” Edward continued, “Which wasn’t much seeing that they didn’t mention to me that they were sending you on a collection mission.”

“And why is that?” Klaus asked.

“Because I told them no and instead they made the rash decision to make you to their dirty work.” Edward said. He sounded very spiteful, “They won’t tell you much information, only just enough to satisfy your curiosity.”

“I have a very curious nature,” Klaus replied.

“Well hopefully this satisfies it.” Edward said sliding across a file to his son. Klaus opened the folder and skimmed through the information.

“This woman…” Klaus started, “Looks like Miss Hart.”

“That’s her mother Alice Halle.” Edward said, “She is missing. She has been missing for almost ten years.”

“And her father?” Klaus asked.

“William Hart.” Edward said, “He is no one important.”

“Where is he?” Klaus pressed.

“Also missing. We assume it was around the same time as wife.” Edward said.

“And why are they so important to the Ministry?” Klaus asked putting the file next to him.

“Don’t you recognize the name Klaus?” His father asked, “Halle. That doesn’t sound familiar?”

Klaus linked his fingers together, “That’s one of the names from the Circle.”

Edward chuckled, “The Circle.” His tone turned nostalgic but there was an undertone of bitterness in it, “An organization made up of the seven families chosen by our first king to help start his kingdom.” He paused, “Our family is part of that circle as you know.”

“And where does Miss Hart fit in all of this. Her family is missing and she was taken into an underground organization that illegally sells magical beasts for pets.” Klaus said.

“Because she knows something.” Edward said, “Something that could start or stop a war.”

“War?” Klaus asked, “What are you talking about?”

 

The door flew open again. Erica came running out smiling. She seemed to realize that she disturbed them and took a step back.

 

“All done boys?” she asked, “How about a snack?”

 

Klaus watched his mother flick her wrist as if calling for someone. He gazed towards a door where he saw a small figure peeking out.

 

“Don’t just stand there.” Erica called, “Come on now and bring the drinks.”

 

Klaus stood up. His father did the same and probably for the same reason he did. Liz was walking towards them but she didn’t look like her usual self. His mother had dressed her in a soft pink dress with a white inner lining. She even had her hair trimmed giving her some bangs and had tied her hair up in two with some ribbons. She was carefully holding a tray with some scotch and tea. She gently rested it on the table and glanced at Klaus as if seeking some approval. However he noticed her hands were shaking when she glanced in his father’s direction. He gently placed his own larger hands over hers.

 

“That’s enough. You can go.” Klaus requested. He looked at his mother annoyed that she brought Liz here when she saw how the girl reacted to his father’s presence.

 

Liz froze, “No.” she said, “I can do it.”

Klaus chuckled. He would humor her for now. He gazed over to his father who suddenly looked very unconformable staring at Liz. Liz then made a strange sound in her throat and almost knocked the glass of scotch over.

 

“That’s why I told you to stop.” Klaus scolded, “You are nothing short of a klutz when you are uncomfortable.”

Liz seemed to shrink under his criticism but she did not give up. She took a deep breathe in and started to pour the scotch again. Klaus watched her carefully and while her hands were still shaky she managed to complete the task.

Erica chuckled from the back from the room. “See Liz darling. I told you my husband just looks scary.”

Liz didn’t answer her. She just straightened her posture and then stepped back and bowed towards Edward. He looked away from her. Liz then left the room without a word.

 

“Well I think we are just going to get along peachy.” Erica said laughing, “Well don’t let me keep you two from talking.”

 

She flicked her fingers as she turned and left the room. Klaus looked back at his father who was now looking very annoyed.

 

“Get out.” Edward said, “I want to finish my work.”

 

Klaus complied with his father’s request and left the room. Liz was outside leaning against the wall looking very daze. She looked in his direction and tilted her head. Her lips parted as if she had something to say but then she let it go. She just looked and at Klaus and smiled sadly.

 


	3. Skeletons in the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Klaus does some research

**_ Skeletons in the Closet   _ **

_-‘We all have our secrets. We all want to keep them to ourselves. But sometimes that can do more harm than good.’_

“She is very attached to him.” Erica remarked chuckling.   
 She was sitting down with her husband reading one of the many books in her private library. Edward looked up and watched Liz following obediently after Klaus like a lost little animal.  
 Klaus stopped in front of his study and Liz bumped into his board back. She pouted. He frowned and then tap her on her head while examining her red nose. He then opened the door and they both entered the room and disappeared from the parents’ sight.   
 Erica laughed again, “She is adorable.”  
 “You sound very attached to her as well.” Edward remarked picking up a large file on the coffee table.  
 Erica huffed, “Of course I am. Is there something wrong with that?”   
 Edward arched his eyebrow at his wife’s tone. “Of course there is. She won’t be staying with us forever.”   
 “She can.” Erica said. She paused and gave her husband a mischievous smile, “I can adopt her.”   
 Edward dropped the file and stood up, “Now you are sporting ridiculousness. Our family already knows their parts. Klaus has his responsibility to his family and has to carry out his job with the ministry. That girl has no place in this family.”  
 Erica looked up at her husband and gaped at him, “What are you saying? You’re going to let them dictate Klaus’s life the same way they are doing to Cain? Isn’t one son enough for those dogs?”   
 “Those ‘dogs’ are what keeping this family safe.” Edward spat back, “You know that.”   
 Erica pulled her book close to her chest and growled back, “Klaus won’t let them. He isn’t as obedient like Cain. You can see that already when you forced him to continue his studies after _that accident_.”   
 “He has already reflected on those actions and he was fortunate the Ministry saw some benefit in his brief rebellion against his studies.” Edward snapped.   
 “The only benefit they saw as to use him even further.” Erica shouted back, “Our sons are not tools. Stop letting them use our family like this.”  
 “That is how things are and always will be.” Edward said harshly. “This is what you agreed you when you married into this family. Remember that.”   
 “No. I married you. Not your family name. I married you Edward.” Erica corrected.   
 “Listen to me carefully Erica whether you like it or not the Ministry does control some of the affairs of this family. Cain is continuing tradition, Klaus is protecting our family and Elias will continue our name. They all have their roles and they are all very aware of it.” Edward said, “And that’s the end of this discussion and we are never talking about it again.”  
 Edward then stormed out of the room leaving his wife looking very frustrated and glaring at the floor. Erica turned when she heard Klaus’s door open and looked at her son. Klaus had a lip pressed together in a serious expression. He walked out of the room and touched his mother on her shoulders.

“Are you alright mother?” he asked.   
 Erica rolled her shoulders and smiled. She tip toed and kissed Klaus’s temple. “I am fine. Your father and I were just having a discussion.”   
 “It sounded more like an argument.” Klaus corrected.   
 Erica ignored him and walked into his office and peaked in, “Liz darling….don’t forget tomorrow we are going shopping for your dress.”   
 “Mother.” Klaus called not appreciating that she was ignoring him. Erica glanced at him warning her son not to press her. She wasn’t going to say anymore, “What dress?” he asked.   
 “A dress for the luncheon. Remember the ministers are coming over for lunch to see Liz.” Erica said.   
 “I remember father mentioning it.” Klaus said, “I didn’t realize Liz would have to be there.”   
 Erica ran her fingers through her hair, “That’s so like your father not to tell you everything. I really don’t understand that man’s way of thinking.”   
 “You should go and rest mother.” Klaus said, “You are looking very pale.”   
 Erica pinched her son’s cheeks, “I am supposed to be the one worrying about you and telling you that you need rest.”   
 “I am busy. Father also wanted me to give Liz some private lessons to assets her capabilities.” Klaus explained.   
 “That man.” Erica muttered.  
 “Don’t be so upset mother. There is nothing much we can do right now.” Klaus said. “And I still don’t know much about our new guest.”   
 Erica glanced away and looked at the file on the ground. Her eyes grew firm and walked over and picked up the papers and handed them to Klaus. “I can’t fight your father any longer about this but there are a lot of holes in this assignment that he doesn’t want you finding out. This is your father’s copy of the file for Liz’s situation. You can decide what you want to do with it.”

Klaus said nothing but he kept the file in his hand. He watched his mother then disappeared up the stairs and back down the halls. Liz was still in the office bent down the table trying to writing. Klaus had discovered so far that she was mildly educated. It made sense of course since she disappeared when she was eight years old. Her writing was a messy scrawl at best but it could be improved with practice. What was strikingly unique about her was her vast knowledge on plants and animals although all she could really do was name them. It was still very impressive. She also seemed to have some artistic talent as well. She would often doodle all the little things she sees every day and show him. Klaus bent down and looked down at Liz’s work. She was in deep thought trying to copy the passage he gave her to practice on. He then returned to his desk and place down his father’s file on it.

 

“I’m done!” Liz suddenly exclaimed pushing the paper on his desk. Klaus slide the file aside and looked over Liz’s work. She had copied everything correctly but it was still very messy.   
“Terrible.” Klaus remarked, “You write like a child. Do it over and neater this time.”   
Liz pouted, “I tried really hard.”   
“I don’t praise people who complain.” Klaus continued. Liz dug around for a new sheet of paper and started over again.   
He then turned his attention back to the file and opened it. It had more or less the same information as own file except for a few additional details.   
“Pictures.” Klaus muttered. He took them out of the file and lay down on the desk. There were pictures of someone’s home completely destroyed. Klaus felt his eye twitch when he noticed signs of decay and death. He knew these effects all too well when life itself seemed to be drained from its surroundings.

‘Dark magic.’ He thought tapping the picture with his finger. Another one had a broken sign that had the word ZOO written on it and below the large letters there was a short quote, ‘home is where the heart is.’ The picture after that was a picture of a picture. It was a photo of a family; Liz’s family. They looked happy. There was something written at the back of the photo. Klaus turned it over. It said ‘Lizabeth Hart MISSING.’ Behind it was another photo with a large footprint in the mud.

The last photo was a collage of photos that made Klaus’s blood run cold. It was pictures of Liz in the underground organization. They were pictures of her growing up with a blank and expressionless face up until the day she was sold. She was being tortured. Klaus recognized magic draining collars around her neck in some of the pictures. He felt sick. The Ministry had this type of evidence yet they waited ten years. It didn't make sense.  Klaus stood up and gathered all the notes together from the file and looked at Liz.

“I will be back soon. Continue your work.” Klaus said. Liz looked up from her work and nodded.

He quickly opened the door and walked down the halls towards his father’s study. He knocked on the door and then entered.   
“Klaus.” Edward said looking up at his son, “Did you forget your manners?”   
“Do you like keeping secrets?” Klaus asked. He slammed the file down on the desk and looked at his father. Edward’s expression grew cold as he saw some of the pictures slide out from between the pages.  
“Where did you find that?” Edward asked shifting his gaze back towards his son.   
“You left it on the coffee table for the world to see.” Klaus replied.   
“When I was talking to your mother this morning.” Edward finished.  
“Arguing is the better term.” Klaus said. He sat down on one of the chairs in the room and crossed his legs, “And you walked away leaving behind your very important file.”  
“And you decided to read it instead of returning it to me immediately.” Edward scolded.   
“I was curious since you seemed so unwilling to share any information with me regarding the assignment.” Klaus continued, “So yes I took advantage of a very good situation to fill in the blanks.”   
“And how did that work out for you?” Edward said, “The most you got out of that file was a few pictures that I choose not to add to your file.”   
“They say a picture holds a thousand words.” Klaus countered, “And these said a lot.”  
“Stop. Just stop right there.” Edward demanded putting down his hands on the desk. “I won’t have my son demanding information about me.”  
“Then why involve me in this assignment if no one wants me to have any information.” Klaus argued, “I am supposed to keep pretending that I don’t mind all these holes in this story.”  
“That’s enough Klaus! Just do as you are told and stop asking questions! It’s for your own good!” Edward shouted. He stood up and walked towards his door and opened it, “Now leave. As you can see I can guests to tend to.”

Klaus stood up. There was a large group of ministers standing out of his father’s office. Klaus wondered how long they were there and if they overheard anything he and his father were discussing. He walked towards the door and quickly greeted the guests and left. As he walked down the hall, he saw another minister briskly walking towards him.   
“Minister Milton.” Klaus greeted.   
The elder man quickly smiled at Klaus and shook the younger man hands. “Klaus good to see you.” he said, “Great job on the collection assignment. I am glad we managed to get Miss Hart before someone else did.”  
“Yes….thank you.” Klaus replied, “You are here to meet with my father?”  
“Yup. Big meeting.” Milton replied, “We have some top dogs coming to that luncheon your family is hosting. Gotta make sure everyone’s story is straight.”   
“Story is straight?” Klaus asked crossing his arms over each other, “What are you talking about?”  
“Kiddo.” Milton said, “Don’t tell me your father has left you out of the loop. He didn’t even tell you why your family was chosen to care for our little lost girl?”   
Klaus didn’t answer. He had always found himself being weary of Minister Milton since he became his father’s partner. The elder man always came off a little too helpful and tended to talk too much.   
“Oh well I guess I can understand that. After all he personally knew the girl’s mother and was the one who went to collect Miss Hart when the incident happened those years ago.” Milton said. He then glanced around and lower his voice, “Just between you and me….you should check the ministry files under the Dark Age War if you want some leverage you can use to help clear up the situation.”   
“I will remember that.” Klaus said cautiously.  
“Study up kiddo but that shouldn’t be too hard for you since you did that whole thesis on dark magic.” Milton continued. He winked at Klaus and then left.

Klaus pressed his lips in a thin line as he watched Milton hurry down the hall towards his father’s office. As the man disappeared from his sight Klaus suddenly became aware of how exhausted he felt and had very bad craving for some of his tea. He started back towards his own office reminding himself to check over Liz’s work once he settled down his thoughts. As he reached his office, he swung open the door and looked inside.

Liz was bent over on the table asleep drifting off into her dreams. Klaus felt his eyebrow twitched. He should have known this would have happened. Every moment he takes his eyes off of her, she goes and naps her little head away. He marched over to her and got ready to wake her up when she turned towards him. Her face was wet with tears. Her fingers were gripping around the paper crumpling them.

“Mama….Papa…where did you go?” she called. Her voice was shaking. “Don’t leave me alone. Don’t leave me with the monsters!”

Her pink eyes flew open and she looked directly at Klaus. Her whole body was shaking as she slowly saw upright. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she let out another shaky breath. Klaus said nothing. He simply moved away from her and towards his small kitchen area where a kettle was set up. Liz kept sniffling in her own corner as he put the water to boil. Within a few minutes, he had made two cups of tea and placed down one in front of Liz. Liz stared at the cup and then turned to look at Klaus sitting down on his chair.

“Klaus?” she cried.   
“What you want to talk about it?” he asked.  
She shook her head saying she didn’t.   
“Then I won’t force you.” he continued, “Just calm yourself down and drink you tea.”   
She nodded and wrapped her fingers around the cup. She quickly pulled away feeling the heat against her fingertips making the cup tumble over and spill.  
“Really you can’t do anything.” Klaus said standing up. He picked up some napkins and started to wipe up the mess.   
“I’m sorry….I’m sorry.” Liz said muttering the words over and over.   
“Stop fusing.” Klaus told her, “It's fine. Did it spill on you?”

She shook her head. Klaus stood up and then reached out his hand towards her, “Come on. I think you have done enough work today.”   
Liz reached out and took his hand and stood up. She then rushed into his chest and started to cry again, “Don’t go away…..don’t go away.” She muttered.   
“I’m not going anyway.” Klaus replied. He patted Liz on her head reassuring her that he was still there. He felt her shake her head in his chest and then she looked up at him.   
“Promise. You won’t get taken away like Mama and Papa did?” she asked.   
Klaus didn’t answer right away. He knew he had to choose his words carefully. “I won’t.”

She just hid her face deeper into his chest.


	4. Monsters under the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes nightmares can become a reality.

**_ Monsters under the bed _ **

_-‘To beat the monsters you have to stop running from them. You have to face them head-on.’_

“Mama! Papa! Don’t leave me!”

Liz tumbled out of her bed as her eyes flew open as she fell out of bed and onto the floor. She rolled side to side on the floor trying to calm her thoughts. Everything felt very heavy around her and dark.

‘Monsters are not real. Monsters are not real.’ She kept muttering softly. She covered her hands over her and took a deep breathe in trying to calm down her racing heart. She then stood up and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“Okay! I am good!” she shouted thrusting her arm in the air. Her body tilted slightly as she stumbled forward. She quickly regained her balance reminding herself that her body was heavier now and that she needed to be more careful. Her eyes glance towards the window when she heard a strange tapping sound and saw a proud looking robin tapping its beak against the glass. She smiled relief when she heard him mutter something at her as it continued to tap angrily at the glass. Liz walked over to the window and slid it open. The little bird hopped into the room and chipped angrily at Liz.

“You take too long. I was waiting on you!” the robin chipped.   
Liz laughed and opened her palm at the bird motioning it to hop on, “I will share my breakfast with you. Don’t be angry anymore okay?”  
The robin thought about her offer for a moment and then hopped onto her hand, “Make sure it’s yummy.” He said.   
“It’s always yummy.” Liz replied, “Everyone always gives me nice stuff here.”  
“But still you don’t look happy.” The robin said. He flapped his wings and landed on Liz’s shoulders, “They are noisy today. Look outside.”  
Liz peaked out the window and saw people dressed in white and black laying out tables and decorating. Suddenly, a young child ran across the grass. Behind her was a young woman chasing after her. She reached out to catch her only to tumble forward. A man appeared and steadied her and quickly catches the little girl who was now watching the couple curiously. The little girl wiggled around in his arms for a bit before settling down looking very disappointed. Liz closed the window and drew the curtains.

“Hey what’s with that face?” the robin asked.

Liz looked at the little bird and gently touched his head. Her eyes were wet but she still tried to smile, “It’s nothing Mister Robin. I just remembered something.”   
“Fine. Fine. I don’t know why you don’t say what’s bothering you.” The robin replied, “It’s not like I can tell anyone else.”   
Liz smiled sadly and rubbed her cheek gently against the robin’s chest, “Yeah…and no one really believes a girl who can talk to animals.”   
The robin flew off her shoulders and huffed, “Is that your answer to my kindness?!”

Liz looked at him and then sat down on the floor. Books were scattered all over the floor. Klaus had told her to read through any books that she wanted to and mark off what she didn’t understand. She traced her finger over one the book's cover.

“No one will believe me.” Liz whispered softly, "He didn't believe Mama." She added bitterly.

The doors flew open and an elderly woman walked in. She looked relieved to see Liz up and greeted her with a smile.

“Good morning Miss. I am glad to see that yesterday’s shopping trip with the madam didn’t wear you out too much.” She said.   
“Good morning Miss Mary.” Liz replied.   
“Oh what a mess!” Mary exclaimed brushing off her curls in her face, “Don’t tell me you spent whole night reading!”   
“Not the whole night.” Liz argued picking up some of the books.  
Mary bent down and pinched Liz’s cheeks, “You can’t fool me Miss. I can see those ugly bags under your eyes.”   
Liz looked away guilty, “Can I go outside?”   
“No. Not today.” Mary replied walking towards the wardrobe, “You can a lunch to attend today and besides you got a lot of fresh air yesterday when you were out shopping.”   
Liz pouted, “Please.”   
“No. The madam gave very firm instructions about what you can and can’t do today.” Mary said. “And that includes no outside adventuring.”

Liz let out a puff of air and stood up.

“Now come on. Time for your bath and then breakfast.” Mary said.

Liz nodded. She had learnt that hard way that it made no sense throwing a tantrum. It was easier for her to go along with things without it leaving an awkward taste in her mouth. Mary was a retired governess and came to take of Liz as a personal favor to the family. ‘A governess is a woman who teaches lessons to children.’ Liz recited in her mind. Mary had once told her that when they first met and had mentioned that one of her other student- a Miss Elaine- was now engaged to Klaus’s elder brother.

Mary was good at her job. She knew how far she could push Liz each day, when she needed breaks and all of her bad habits and weaknesses. Liz glanced at the elderly woman as she brushed out her hair and she smiled back.

“Now what are you looking at?” Mary asked chuckling, “Don’t think for one second those large pink doe eyes will get you anything from me!”   
“Is that what I was doing?” Liz asked grinning, “I was just looking at Mister Robin.”  
Mary looked up at the ceiling and sighed deeply, “You let another bird in again.”  
“He is my friend.” Liz argued.   
“I am sure he is.” Mary said opening the windows, “And I am also sure he has many other bird friends outside waiting for him to come and play.”

Liz held back her tongue. She wanted to tell her that the robin had recently lost his wife to a snake that had wandered its way into the gardens. His wife was trying to protect her eggs and thankfully Liz had heard her cries for help before the snake had made a snack of out her eggs. Since then Mister robin had been coming around to Liz for help for caring for his children.

“It’s okay.” Liz said talking to the bird, “I will bring you something later.”   
The robin nodded and flew out of the room and Mary shut the windows. “It looks like everything is almost finished.”   
Liz covered her ears, “It’s noisy.”   
“Oh you better get used to it.” Mary warned, “It’s only going to get worse from here. Come on. It’s time for your bath.”

Downstairs in the main hall, Erica was busy ordering servants back and forth. She angrily stomped her feet when they placed something in the wrong place and then chased them off so she could fix it herself.

“Mother you should slow down before you wear yourself out.” Klaus remarked leaning against the wall.   
Erica turned around to snap at her son. “Oh you! You and your brothers and your father will never understand how much I hate for things not be in the right place. I hate these parties!”   
“I hate them as well but you don’t see me raising my blood pressure over it.” Klaus said chuckling kissing Erica on her cheeks, “Have you checked up on Liz.”   
“Oh no I haven’t.” Erica said, “I should. That girl has a bad habit of disappearing when you are not looking. You won’t believe the amount of energy she has now.” She stood to the bottom of the stairs looking very torn.   
“Go.” Klaus said, “I will manage things here.”

Erica smiled and gently touched her son’s arm before running up the stairs. Klaus leaned back against the wall watching the servants do their chores. One of them was dusting an old family photo in the main hall. She was standing on her toes trying to reach the very top of the frame. The picture shifted.

“Leave it alone. Father will not be happy if you break it.” Klaus remarked.

The maid jumped. She looked in Klaus’s direction looking very flushed. She then bowed and excused herself. When she was gone, Klaus walked over to the picture and straightened it. He then stepped back and admired it. His elder brother Cain had just graduated from the Academy and Klaus was just getting ready to be enrolled. Their youngest brother Elias was settled between the two of them with Erica’s hands resting gently on his shoulders while Edward looked proudly at the camera. Now that Klaus thought about it, their father used to look much happier when they were younger but now he seemed to be brooding over all the troubles of the world.

The front door then swung open and Klaus chuckled at the mess at the entrance.

“Elias.” Klaus chuckled, “Glad to see you made it on time.”   
The baby boy of the family tried to comb back his hair as he rest down his bags, “I flew here so I won’t be late.” Elias remarked.   
“I can tell.” Klaus said chuckling.  
“Where are mother and father?” Elias asked, “Is Cain here as yet?”   
“You reached before Cain.” Klaus replied, “Mother is upstairs with her new ‘daughter’ and father is in his study.”   
“New daughter?” Elias asked, “You mean that girl who is staying with us.”   
“Liz. Her name is Liz.” Klaus corrected. He then gave his brother a sharp look, “And there is no need for you to sound so bitter about someone you never met.”   
“I am not bitter.” Elias argued.  
“You are.” Klaus said, “I am guessing mother could not help gushing over Liz in her letters to you but you still haven’t met her for yourself.”  
Elias straightened his posture, “Fine. Let’s meet her since she is living here from now on.”

Suddenly there was a loud scream. Mary came rushing down the hall looking very terrified.

“Young masters! There is a huge snake in Miss Liz’s room!” She shouted. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and shivered.

The two brothers looked at each other before climbing up the stairs. Mary looked at them and then glanced down the halls towards the room.

“We don’t know where it came from. The windows were locked there is no way….” Mary’s voice trailed off as she grew paler, “Oh and the madam! She is still there with Miss Liz!”   
Klaus rest his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, “Stay here.” He then quickly paced down the halls towards Liz’s room. The door was left swung open and Klaus could see his mother trying to protect Liz in her arms. Erica looked up on hearing their footsteps and looked relief.

“Klaus! Elias! The snake….” Her voice trailed off as she directed them to look into the room.

The two boys looked in. The snake was gone as if it was never there in the first place. Instead there was a little frail looking robin on the ground, cold and unmoving.

“Mister Robin!” Liz cried. She scrambled out of Erica’s hands and crawled towards her friend. Her fingers gently brushed against its feathers smoothing them out. Her eyes watered as she picked him up in her hands and cradled him close to her chest.   
Edward appeared at the door looking a bit frazzled, “What is this nonsense Mary is sprouting about a snake!?”   
“I don’t know.” Erica cried, “It was there and then it wasn’t!” She stood up and walked over to Liz and placed her hand on her shoulder, “Now, now darling you can make other new friends.” Liz shook her head and cried harder.

Edward walked into the room and looked around. It was mess and there was an obvious scuffle between someone and something. “Miss Hart would you please stop crying.” Edward remarked crossing his arms, “These sorts of things will happen you will just have to get over it. Please clean up yourself and get ready for lunch.”   
He turned to leave the room when Liz looked up at him and shouted, “No! Mister Robin is my friend! I won’t stop crying!”   
Edward didn’t turn around, “And now you are just throwing a tantrum.” He continued, “Why can’t you do something better than that instead of causing more trouble.”   
Liz brushed off Erica’s hands as she stood up on shaky legs, “I am not trouble! I want to say goodbye to my friend.”   
“Animals are not your friends!” Edward shouted. His voice echoed through the mansion and everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to listen. “Humans! People! Those should be your friends! Not animals!”   
“They were my only friends when I was alone!” Liz argued. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. Erica tried to reach out to calm Liz down but she found herself unable to act. She felt terrified.  
“Well you are not alone anymore.” Edward replied calmly, “I have my sons and wife and my entire staff ordered to keep you company and yet you still do foolishness like this.” He paused and turned around and pinned Liz down with a cold glare, “One of these days these ‘friends’ of yours will take you to a dark place again if you are not smart.”

Liz fell to her knees. Her eyes were wide in shock. Erica let out a loud gasped and then glared at her husband, “That was uncalled for!” She shouted, “What has gotten into you Edward?! Why are you behaving so cold today?!”

“That is not of your business.” Edward replied turning to leave the room, “Have the maids clean up the room and get Miss Hart ready for lunch.”

“Mean.” Liz muttered, “You still don't listen.”

Edward paused at the entrance. “Not another word Miss Hart.”

“I won’t!” Liz shouted. The air in the room suddenly shifted again. The air felt wild. “I won’t stop! Not again!”

The winds whipped up the room and lashed at Edward. Edward felt his body being push back as he was forced against wall.

“I won’t be quiet anymore!” Liz shouted.

“What’s going on?” Erica asked, “What’s with this wind?”

Klaus looked at Liz. He could feel the magic pouring out of her. There was something glowing on her wrist.  A small orb appeared and flew out the window. He started to walk towards her trying not to get push back by the wind.

“Liz stop.” Klaus called, “You need to calm down.”

Erica noticed her son’s actions and reached out and grab Liz pulling her into her arms, “Calm down darling. We will listen to you.” 

The winds started to settle. Liz’s body went limp in Erica’s arms. The room was mess now. The wind had through everything and anything around the room.

Klaus walked next to his mother and looked at Liz, “What a fine mess you are.” He remarked chuckling, “Crying like a little child.”   
Liz looked at him, her face red and sniffled. 

“I don’t think you can hide whatever you are trying to keep from us father.” Klaus continued watching Edward stumble back on his feet, “You understand that right?”

Edward remain quiet. He simply straightened his clothes and left.

  
“You don’t plan on stopping until we do something for your friend correct?” Klaus asked turning his attention back to Liz.  
Liz slowly nodded.   
“Fine.” Klaus looked at Elias and asked, “Can you go and ask the gardener for a small shovel and have him check around the area for snakes.” He then looked at his mother, “Do we have any flowers that will be appropriate to put on the robin’s grave.”   
Erica looked surprised, “I think I have some lilies and pink carnations.”   
“Do you mind sending someone to pick some?” Klaus asked, “I am sure once we comply with our little guest wishes, she will become very obedient again.” He looked in Liz’s direction, “That’s right isn’t it?”

Liz nodded again. She had already stopped crying and Erica was able to wipe her face and as everyone started to leave the room. Klaus couldn’t help but stare at the spot where the snake was supposed to be and then look around the mess Liz had made. It felt ominous and reeked of something evil and sad at the same time.  The door opened again and the maids walked in to clean and Klaus excused himself.

Within a few minutes, all the preparations were completed and Liz wandered outside with Erica supporting her. They walked towards the large tree where the robin’s nest was. She bent down at its roots and saw the robin’s children chipping helpless in the large. They all tried to flap their little wings to reach back to their nest but they all failed. Klaus appeared behind her with the small shovel and Erica had the flowers in a small basket. Liz gently rest down the robin’s cold body on the grass and his children started to hop towards it. It took them a while to realize that their father was gone and they now had no parent to look after them. Liz bowed her head slightly and offered her condolences. She then picked up the shovel and dug a small deep hole. Klaus noticed that near to where she was digging there was small stone stuck into the ground almost like a grave marker.

“Who is this?” he asked.   
“The mama.” Liz replied, “The snake took her away to.”

She stopped digging and put down the shovel. Erica sat down next to her and leaned her head on Liz’s shoulders, “So they are all alone now?” she asked. Liz nodded. She gently picked up the robin and placed him in the grave. She then covered the hole and pushed a small stone into the ground as a marker. Erica placed the flower on the grave and stood up to dust off her clothes.

Liz placed her hand on the grass and allowed the little robins to hop into them. She looked at them sadly, “You have to be strong now for Mama and Papa.” She told them, “No matter how sad you feel you must keeping living okay.”

The robins chipped that they will live.

Liz smiled and lifted the birds as close as she could to the branch where their nest was. Each robin started to flap their wings again and tried to leap to the branch. The first one barely made it. The second tumbled into the branch while the third somehow managed to gracefully land on it. Liz smiled happily as she clasped her hands behind each other, “Please live a happy life!”

As they walked away Erica took a deep breathe in and smiled, “It’s been awhile since we had to do something like that.”

Liz looked curiously at her making her laugh. “We had a lovely pet dog once but he got sick suddenly and we had to let him go.” Erica paused to remember the day before continuing, “But because he was our first pet I felt like we needed to still keep him close to home, so we buried him in the backyard.”   
Liz smiled sadly, “Always be remembered.” She muttered, “He will be always remembered.”   
Erica pulled Liz close to her as Klaus walked ahead, “He is. We miss him every day but we are happy to because he is in a better place and he gave us wonderful memories just like your friend.”

Liz hugged Erica back and hid her face in her chest. She was crying again.

“Oh sweetheart.” Erica coaxed, “Come now….please smile.”   
Liz shook her head, “I am scared.” She admitted, “It won’t come back right?”   
Klaus stopped walking. “What won’t come back?”   
“The monster.” Liz replied. She pulled away from Erica’s protection and looked at Klaus, “Will it come back?”  
“Liz we have the gardener looking for the snake and he has been given strict orders to get rid of them so don’t worry about that anymore.” Erica replied.   
“That snake won’t be found.” Klaus replied, “You know that as well don’t you Liz?”   
Liz took a deep breath in as a strong wind blew through the yard, “It’s the monsters. They are coming again just like Mama said.”   
Erica looked shock before she scolded Liz, “Don’t say things like that.” She argued, “You are safe here. Those people that took you away all those years ago, they can’t get to you now.” She hugged Liz, “So don’t be scared anymore okay.”   
Klaus shook his head, “They aren’t the ones we should be worried about mother.” He said, “That snake was far from normal….it felt a trail of something evil and dark.”  
Erica tightened her arms around Liz protectively as her eyes widened, “You aren’t suggesting it’s….”   
“Of course I am.” Klaus replied looking ahead at the mansion, “After all I did my entire thesis on it. I can recognize dark magic anywhere now.


	5. The Power Within

> A/N: Just a small note, I did go back and edit the old chapters and made some small changes. I will list them below here or you can read over the chapters. Its up to you.   
> Also thank you to all my readers for your patience. I hope you will enjoy this update
> 
> ☆ Originally Edward (Klaus father) had sent Klaus to collect Liz. I changed this to the Ministry sending Klaus to collect Liz without his father’s approval. You will see why eventually.  
> ☆ Liz is more mysterious now. She seems to hint that she knows more about something that she doesn’t want to share with Klaus. She also is openly aggressive to Edward at one point.   
> ☆ I changed some details in the previous chapter. After the snake attack Liz actually attacks and injuries Edward after he argues with her. She storms up some winds and slams him into a wall.

* * *

 

“Again,” Klaus said, “And straighten your back. You won’t cast any spells like that.”

“I can’t do it!” Liz complained, “It’s too hard.”

“Stop complaining,” Klaus replied, “You were more than capable of making a fine mess of your room the other day with your magic.”

Liz crossed her arms over each other, “I was angry.”

“Throwing a tantrum. You are fortunate my father didn’t do anything to you.” Klaus replied.

“Uncle is mean.” Liz muttered, “I don’t like him.”

“I am going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Klaus replied, “Now again. This is one of the simplest spell in the book. It’s an embarrassment that you can’t do it.”

Liz took a deep breath and tried again. It failed.

“I give up!” Liz shouted, “I hate this!”

Klaus didn’t hear her. Something had shifted in the air again. Small little whirlwinds swirled around Liz’s feet.

“Listen to me!” Liz shouted frustrated.

The wind whipped up and cut across the grass. Small blades of grass floated into the air. Liz then sunk to the ground again.

“So the key is to get you angry.” Klaus muttered under his breathe, “I don’t think I like that method.”

He walked over to Liz who was out of breath. She flashed him an angry look before forcing her body to stand. She swayed for a moment but soon found her balance.

“I think that’s enough for today. The party is tomorrow. We can’t afford to postpone any longer.” Klaus announced.

His voice trailed off. Klaus was still annoyed that the party had to be postpone but after Liz’s little trick, Edward had been bedridden. She apparently had managed to throw his back out and completely exhausted herself. To make matters worse, Klaus had to handle all the rearranging details. Elias tried to help as much as he could, taking over calling back catering and handling the guest list. Klaus however had to write up a full report to hand into his father’s superiors explain why the party had to be delay. Klaus found the whole thing tedious but completed everything. He then spend what little free time he had trying to get Liz to recreate her little trick for him but alas it seemed to be hopeless thus far.

As they started to walk back to the mansion, Klaus noticed a young man waiting at the doorstep. It was his eldest brother Cain.

“Klaus.” Cain said hugging his younger brother, “Did you get more wrinkles again? I told you, you will regret frowning at people all the time.”

Klaus pushed Cain away and playfully punched him on his shoulder, “I don’t have wrinkles.” Klaus spat out.

“Oh right.” Cain continued with a huge grin on his face, “I keep forgetting although you look like a mean old man you are actually very conscious about your appearance.” He bent over and started to laugh.

Liz looker in awe at the two brothers. She had met Elias but he never challenged or teased Klaus. He always respected his elder brother.

Cain on the other hand seemed determined to embarrassed Klaus and Liz secretly enjoyed their interaction.

“I like him.” Liz said aloud but quickly covered her mouth. She actually hadn’t meant to say that aloud. Klaus turned to glare at her as Cain looked like he was ready to roll over on the floor and laugh.

“I am guessing this is out troublemaker Miss Hart?” Cain asked between his chuckles.

Liz just nodded.

“Your picture doesn’t do you justice,” Cain continued wiping the tears from his eyes, “You are cuter in person.”

Liz made an uncomfortable expression.

“Stop flirting brother.” Klaus warned. He stepped between them and crossed his arms, “You are engaged.”

“Engaged.” Cain parroted, “Not married yet.”

“But we have sent out all the wedding invitations already darling.” A new voice remarked, “And there were very expensive.”

Cain paled as he watched his fiancée tightly gripping on one of his ties as if she wanted to strangle him with it.

“Elaine.” Cain stuttered out, “Is that the tie you wanted me to wear to dinner?”

“Yes.” Elaine replied. She was a beautiful woman, tall and slim with blonde locks dropping all the way down to her waist, “Come here and let me tie it around your neck.”

Cain stepped back. “How about later darling.” He glanced at Klaus and then Liz, “Have you greeted Klaus and Miss Hart yet?”

She stepped down and kissed Klaus on the cheek as she greeted him. She then turned to Liz and looked directly at her.

“You look just as Mary described you.” She finally said, “I am Elaine.”

Liz smiled, “Miss Mary talks a lot about you. You are taller in person.” Liz glanced up feeling very short.

Elaine laughed, “Do you know how many people want to tell me that but can’t.”

Liz shrugged, “Why don’t they?”

“They’re scared.” Elaine replied.

They both laughed.

“By the way did you really throw Lord Edward’s back out?” Elaine asked.

Liz hid her face in her hands, embarrassed.

“You must know some pretty powerful magic.” Cain said.

“She doesn’t.” Klaus replied, “She just has poor control.”

“My control is fine.” Liz snapped, “It works just like Mama said it would.”

Everyone turned and looked her.

“Excuse me.” Klaus asked, “Mind elaborating.”

Liz stepped back.

“Klaus you are making a scary face.” Cain said, “Calm down. She won’t talk to you if you look at her like that.”

“I don’t care.” Klaus snapped, “I have been very patient with her but don’t think I haven’t notice your little tongue slips. You know a lot more than you let on.”

“Stop!” Liz shouted. She was breathing heavily as her entire frame trembled in fear, “Don’t ask any more questions.” She then pushed pass everyone and ran inside.

Cain looked at Klaus, “You know if she runs away it will be all your fault.”

“Just shut up.” Klaus growled, “I will apologize.”

Cain placed his hand on Klaus’s shoulder, “Cool your head first and go over the information you know first. For all you know it may not Miss Hart who is keeping secrets.”

“You know something.” Klaus remarked suspiciously.

“Listen I will make you a deal. Make up with Miss Hart and I will tell you what I know.” Cain said. He reached out his hand towards his brother.

“Fine.” Klaus said shaking his brother hand, “But if you are lying to me.”

“Family’s honor little brother.” Cain replied with a grin.

Klaus sighed and went inside. As he disappeared down the hall Elaine looked at Cain.

“You know your father will properly disown you if you tell your brother about that incident.” She warned.

“I know. But we can’t keep hiding it forever.” Cain replied, “Our dirty little secret is practically living in our house.”

Elaine just took his hand and squeezed it.

Upstairs, Klaus stood outside Liz’s room when she heard her talking to someone.

“How did you get in here?” Liz asked. There was the sounds of a struggle. Klaus tried to break open the door but something was blocking it. Klaus could feel Liz’s magic filling the room. It was pressing against the door.

“Liz open the door!” Klaus shouted banging on it.

He then heard Liz scream. He was getting annoyed now. He pulled out his wane and chatted a spell and the door opened.

The room reeked of something evil. Klaus looked around and saw a strange portal staring at him and Liz was nowhere to be found.

“That’s what an obvious trap looks like.” A voice warned him.

Klaus grumbled under his breath and leapt right in. He should have known nothing was going to be easy about this assignment.


End file.
